


Bet you didn’t expect that

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 6





	Bet you didn’t expect that

Her eyes fluttered open halfway, then closed. Open again, then closed. It took Ava a full minute to finally come to, her vision slowly unblurring, her thoughts still cloudy. She turned her head, feeling a familiar presence. Gula sat by her side as she lay there, watching over her. He waited until the bleariness in her eyes faded a little before finally asking, “are you okay?”

Ava groaned, moving her arms but not getting far with them. They were bound with some unknown soft restraints, as well as her ankles. She looked to Gula inquisitively, asking what had happened. Gula told her of a spell gone wrong that sent her into a frenzy during training, and she had to be put down with a sleep spell before it got too bad. Ava was exceedingly apologetic, eliciting a smile and a soft, “it’s okay” from Gula. He reassured her that he was there for her.

“I’ve been thinking a lot.” Gula commented after a while of silence watching as she became more and more conscious. “About our friendship, how close we are. Best friends, right?”

Ava nodded in turn to agree with what he said.

Gula turned to her again, eyeing her form laying there. “So what if it got a little closer?”

Ava still delirious didn’t have much to say but before she could think of a response, his hand was already cupping her breast, gently rubbing around the edges of it. She protested softly her voice a gentle rejection. Gula only smiled back as he pulled closer to his bound friend. “It’s okay,” he whispered his other hand trailing down her side as the other moved closer to the peak of her clothed breast. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time…”

“But you’re saying you don’t want this?” Gula paused watching a panicked Ava struggle against her restraints. She shook her head whining that she just wanted to get up and be free from this. Gula only smiled back. “You’re not well enough to stand yet,” he said, “but I can make it a little more bareable for you.” He climbed into the bed straddling her hips. “You’re cute when you squirm like that,” he teased pressing both hands to her chest and squeezing lightly. Ava whined again, pulling her arms against the restraints at her sides.

“They’re so cute and fit my hands perfectly,” he teased leaning in, “I wonder what they look like.” Without waisting any time Gula dug his hands into her robes pulling up the shirt that was tucked into the skirt they wore. He pulled it up and over her chest moving the cape and beads away to look upon her. Her mouth hung open in shock her breasts on display. They were perky and hard at the tips and he felt his face flush over. He moved animalistically pressing his open mouth against one of them, his hand on the other side rubbing his thumb against her. She made a cute sound like nothing he’d ever heard, something short of a protest but cut off by an unwilling pleasure. She tasted sweet almost as sweet as she looked or sounded on other days. Like the flowers and candy she loved so much like the pink she wore. He had to push his mask back for a better angle taking in the sweet intoxicating flesh, his own hips grinding down against hers.

Ava pulled desperately against her restraints trying to protest between unsolicited moans and whimpers. Gula’s hand left her nipple leaving her to whine as the air went cold around it. His hand trailed back down her side giving her goosebumps as her back arched lightly. She was enjoying this and she hated it. She hated it lividly. Gula’s hand found the edge of her pants and skirt thumbing it and pulling down slowly causing her to pull at the restraints at her ankles. His hand slipped down further reaching another soft layer of cloth and prodded at it. It was soaked with need and desire. His fingers trailed up and down the wet crevice as his mouth and tongue refused to let up on her breasts protrusion. She was so willing and unwilling at the same time.

Gula popped his mouth off of her his face the same shade of pink as hers was and watched her struggling expression. “You like it’s, don't you” he whispered, his other hand moving his own pants and skirt down. He revealed something that was bigger than expected. A manhood needing release. Ava’s eyes watched it with a scared anticipation. Gula took both of his hands and moved her panties down to examine her fully. She was beautiful. “It’s so pretty,” he said, “and glistening with need. I want to make it mine,” he growled at her frantically pulling the bottom half of his clothes off.

Gula moves his hips to her entrance and paused to take in the pleasure of her soft wetness, though she struggled against the restraints with a panicked yell. He went to enter when something made him pause. The door opened and his heart stopped as he turned his head to see the intruder. The Master walked into the room nonplussed.

“What are you two doing?” He asked leaning over the both of them. Gula tried to come up with an answer but he just stuttered and faltered and never said a real sentence or word. Ava stares back in shock. The Master laughed and leaned forward over the two of them and growled, “keep going.”

Gula turned again to face Ava and let himself enter an inch into her without question. She cried out and kicked and the Master laughed. The Master still in in coat pressed himself against Gula pushing him in further. The both of the foretellers whines and moaned with the abrupt change. The Master laughed again and the both of them could hear his zipper. There was a pause while Gula was halfway into Ava his member twitching excitedly in her. She squirmed and groaned and pulled at her restraints helplessly. Her breasts on full display. Gul while out of his own mind leaned forward and pressed his tongue against one of them, the sweet bulb hard against it. Her voice reached a new octave and he bucked his hips taking him in another inch into her. She wailed in pleasure at the tightness.

Behind them was a sound if wetness too. The Master had taken to preparing himself and lubing his own anticipating member for the next step. He came close to Gula wet and sticky fingers entering his ass. Gula locked up and groaned and protested but the Master did not stop as he plunged his fingers in and out of the twitching hole. The Master laughed and Gula tried to protest, “no, wait,” but he leaned in close over him and said, “if she can’t say no neither can you.”

After that the gloved fingers left him but not long after a larger object prodded his entrance. Gula still halfway inside of his best friend whispered against her chest, face now maskless buried in her skin. And then it was in. Gula wailed and pushed forward his own length fully and suddenly impaling Ava who also wailed out.

“Keep going,” the Master demanded as he pulled out and back in leaving Gula to do the same unwittingly. The restraints around Ava’s wrists creaked with effort and Gulas hands gripped the bedding desperately. The Master kept laughing though between laughs he groaned in pleasure.

Gula’s body was out of it pulling between pleasure around his member and pain through his unprepared hole. It twitched constantly sending the Master to hit harder, finally finding the one spot within him to make him wail. When Gula wailed he bucked up and hard into Ava, making her also wail with him. They moaned together both of their weak points being hit at the same time.

It was Ava that cried the loudest first, her hole tightening against Gula, pulling and tugging him as the restraints desperately creaked against the bed. The strain of her tightness and the Masters deliberate hard pounding to his own sensitive spot sent Gula to cry out moments after. Ava was filled with that white pleasure, the stuff seeping our around Gula’s member as the Master continued to go harder and harder against him.

The Master ordered Gula to keep going so Gula tried his best to keep pumping into her. They were both too sensitive and they both cried out with each thrust. The Master moved Gula’s hand to her slit, pressing his thumb against the bulb in it and demanded he rub it as they went. Gula complied eliciting a loud wail from Ava beneath him. Gula’s half hard member continued to pierce her and his thumb pressed and stroked and twirled her little nub. It was soft and comforting while the Master beat him harder.

It was like a constant beating of back and forth, the Masters length going in and out twice every second. Gula reached up with his other hand desperately to hold onto something his hand falling on Ava’s exposed breast. She wailed again, her hole tightening against him again. The wetness around him was greater now but the Master demanded in a growl against Gula’s war to keep going. Gula’s thumb kept rubbing that bulb and his dick kept entering and leaving and entering that hole. Ava basically screamed, her body twitching erratically and her voice cracking. She was coming again for a third time already. She tightened and the Master laughed, pressing his hand against Gula’s. “Keep. Going,” he demanded, pumping himself into Gula still. Ava’s face soon was dripping with tears.

Just before she came for a fourth time, the Master tore Gula from her sitting him in the floor at the foot of her bed. She was dripping with that white liquid, panting and sobbing. The Master appreciated the sight leaning over Gula on the floor to pull some of the mess up on his fingers. She whined and he pulled away to bring his sticky gloves hand to Gula’s mouth.

“Eat it,” he demanded sticking his fingers into Gula’s mouth. He complied reluctantly swallowing the gross stickiness off of the Masters fingers.

“Good,” the Master said pulling Gula up to his knees. “I have something else for you too.” The Masters length pressed against Gula’s lips but Hula was reluctant to take it. “You’d force yourself in her but won’t take me? Don’t be a hypocrite,” he mocked, forcing his length inside. “And remember. No teeth.”

The Master took no time in pulling Gula in by the back of his head thrusting sharply into his throat. Gula gagged the length of the Master showing as his throat bulged with every thrust. Tears fell down his face quickly making the Master laugh more. “You don’t like it? I don’t think she did either,” he said. He drove in harder and harder, quicker and more intensely. He even brought Gula’s hand up to hold the package beneath his member, ordering him to stroke and knead it.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the Master held Gula’s head against him with both hands his face pressed against him that length making it impossible to breath. “Swallow it,” the Master ordered. Ava gasped from the bed still unable to really move.

After a moment of wet gagging noises and a silent struggle the Master let go of Gula letting him fall back to the bed. The Master stares down at him and said, “now eat her out.”

Gula paused in confusion looking up at him panting. The Master ripped him from the ground and turned him to face Ava. He pushed Gula’s face between her legs and ordered him to lick. Gula complied after a moment and went to work. Ava squirmed and moaned in exasperation trying to pull away against her restraints. His tongue felt so good in her, against her, around her bulb. She nearly screamed from the pleasure alone.

While Gula did this task the Master leaned in and spread Gula’s ass, pressing his own tongue against his entrance. Gula whined and tried to struggle away but the Masters grip was too tight. That tongue entered his hole while he groaned against Ava’s, her own hole dripping with her own wetness and his release at the same time. She was so sweet so pleasant. Gula pulled his face away and straightened up. The Master pulled off curiously and watched as Gula drove himself inside of Ava again making her scream.

The Master laughed, pulling the restraints from her ankles, moving to unbind her hands too as Gula drove into her. He told them to stop, and they did. He turned her over to face the bed using his lubricant to douse her other hole. He ordered Gula on top of her and Gula complied. The Master placed Gula’s member against her asshole and told him to gently enter as easily as he could and he complied. Ava wailed again, but it was cut off by another way as the Master took to the hole under where a Gula was. She had a length in both of her holes, and she painted and shouted in pleasure and in pain as they both went to work.

Gula reaches around with his arms and pinched the protrusions on her breasts making her body shake and tremble in pleasure. It was almost just too much stimulation from all over to handle.

The Master however didn’t think it was enough. Reaching out his hand a long and thick tendril of darkness wrapped around her and pierced her throat driving deep and making her gag as the two lengths pierced her and Gula’s hands had their way with her breasts.

Ava cried out muffled against the tendril her pussy squirting with pleasure of her finish soaking the bed. The boys did not stop though, continuing to drive in and fail her mercilessly.

Ha came again, choking and wheezing against the form in her mouth crying tears of both pain and pleasure as she was made a toy to be fucked by the two men she trusted the most. Finally Gula came again releasing another hot liquid into her other hole. But the Master pressed him back in when he tried to get off and demanded he keep going. So he did.

The room was filled with the scent of sex and the smell of fluids as Gula kept pumping into her growling with every thrust. The Master laughed as he kept going.

It took several minutes of panting of crying and choking from Ava of whining and begging from Gula that felt like hours before the Master finally came again filling Ava to overflowing with white. He pulled off and let Gula finish a second time.

Ava was left laying there on her stomach twitching. Her holes dripping and oozing with white cum when the tendril left her mouth.

The Master pushed a Gula forward again and ordered him, “eat it.”

Gula hesitated but the Master pushed him again. He leaned in and scooped up the oozing white with his tongue, making Ava whine. He finished around her ass and stopped to breathe. “That wasn’t good enough, “the Master said pressing Gula’s face to her ass again. He dug his tongue into her making her whine and grip the bedding while his tongue explored into her hole for any remnants of himself. He let himself come away just to dive into her other hole, her dripping slit. He made sure to lick up every last drop getting his face messy in the process. Once he’d cleaned around and in her the Master hummed in satisfaction. “Get cleaned up” he ordered, “and tell no one of this.”


End file.
